The Returning
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: The gang of Ever After High is back! But this time they're going to teach a whole new generation! But when signs of Raven's mother's return start to surface...can they stop her in time? Will they're relationships survive? Or will it all crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returning to Ever After

Raven, Briar, Lizzie, Maddie, Duchess and Cerise had just gotten on to the school grounds and they were being hounded by other teenagers saying things like:

"Cerise is it hard for you because of your heritage?"

"Raven! I'm such a big fan! Was it hard to close the book to make your own destiny?"

"Did you guys really save all of Wonderland?" And other stuff like that.

"Alright students," the headmaster clapped his hands. "No need to be swarming your new teachers on the first day of school. Now go to your dorms." The teens that were bugging the girls soon left, the headmaster soon noticed that the boys weren't there. "Um...where are the boys?"

"Oh they said they were on their way. We should be standing by the steps." Briar says.

"Why?" Raven asks.

"Don't know, Hopper wouldn't tell me. Which is a bad way to start off in a marriage." Yes, over the summer Briar and Hopper got married.

The girls were sitting on the steps waiting for the boys to show up...until they heard (what sounded like) motorcycles. The girls stood up and ran to the grass and a few minutes later the boys showed up.

All of the girls ran to the boys that they were with (except for Cerise and Apple.) and noticed the guys change of style.

Dexter wore a white t-shirt with a rebles symbol on it, black jeans, black high tops, a scarf and his usual crown.

Hopper wore a pink shirt with a black frog on it, tan jeans, sneakers, crown and his wedding ring.

Daring wore a red tank top, black jeans, his crown, and red high tops with black laces.

Alistair wore a white-greyish tuxedo with white high tops and a mini crown on his head.

Sparrow wore black jeans, a white shirt with a guitar on it, black vest, black jeans, black high tops and his usual hat.

"Hello milady...I mean hello ladies." Daring greets. Now it was the guys' turn to look at the girls new fashions and hair styles.

Raven wore a long sleeved purple top with a girls face and hair covering one of the eyes, black skirt that reached mid thigh, black tights, black boots, her hair was in the style like at Maddie's Wonderland tea party they had way back in sophomore year.

Cerise wore a green camouflage dress with black tights, combat boots, and a green hood (with the hood down), her hair hasn't changed but she's going to see Poppy during the weekend about it

Maddie wore a light blue top with a black skirt (the part on the left was above her knee and the part on the right was against her knee), no tights, black ankle boots, silver bracelets, her hair now had light purple in it that replaced the dark purple she had and it was also in a pont tail.

Duchess wore a silver tank top, black skirt, white tights and black boots. Her hair was in curls and to the side.

Lizzie wore black pants, red heels, a red shirt with a black heart on it, and her hair was in it's usual style.

Apple wore a black shirt with the royals symbol on it, white vest, no tights, and red heels, her hair was in her usual curls with some of it up in pony tail.

Briar wore a green tank top, a pink ruffle skirt that went above her knees, pink jacket, a green belt and pink knee length boots. Her hair was in it's usual style, she also wore her wedding ring.

"Hey as anyone seen Hunter and/ or Ashlynn?" Duchess asks.

"No. In fact Hunter didn't even show up when us guys hexted saying we were going to arrive a little after you girls did." Sparrow replies.

Just then an a too familiar squirrel came in and a voice shouting: "Pesky!"

Hunter came in wearing a green hoodie with brown strings, brown pants and white high tops.

Ashlynn appeared a few seconds after hunter wearing an of the shoulder long sleeved mint blue top the stopped right above her belly button, coral pants with a gold belt, matching wedges, gold bracelets and gold hoop earrings. Her hair was flat and she had twists on the sides that met to make a little pony tail in the back.

"Sorry we're late. Pesky is being well pesky." The strawberry blonde princess apologizes.

"It's okay. Well all get Pesky." Cerise tells her friend.

...

Sitting on the steps of the school the gang was talking and laughing. "-And remember when Apple thought that if we didn't sign the book we'd disappear?" Duchess laughed and so did the others.

"Hey in my defense non of us knew what was going to happen if we didn't sign." Apple laughed.

"Well we were all a little cautious about our stories when we were younger. Heck before I didn't sign I was super nervous about what would happen." Raven reassured.

"Hey guys, how did the Book of Legends get cursed anyways?" Dexter asks.

"Don't know. And really don't care." Cerise says. Then she gasps and pulls her hood up.

"What's wrong Cerise?" Ashlynn asks. Instead of answering the teen in green just pointed and they all turned to where she was pointing.

There stood a 5'8 teen with tan skin and a muscular build. He had messy brown hair that falls half way to his neck, his eyes are thin and yellow and he has wolf ears. He wore a corduroy jacket with big black buttons over a grey shirt, somewhat torn loose gray jeans and being held up at the waist by a leather belt, and a pair of brown boots with painted wooden bits resembling dark brown claws at the toes.

"Who's that?" Duchess wondered, which made Sparrow jealous.

"That's Rocky [Howlerson] Wolf. His story is: The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids, he's also a royal."

"And why are you nervous? I mean you've kept your hood down for a while so why put it back up?" Ashlynn asks.

"Because he doesn't know. He still thinks that I'm just Red Riding Hoods daughter and not the Big Bad Wolfs daughter too."

"But that's been some major news when you revealed who you are." Ashlynn states.

"Yeah but where he's from he doesn't have a television nor does news like that reach him or his family so he doesn't exactly know. Heck the only way I could get away with my ears being shown are around Halloween."

They all stayed silent as Rocky came up to Cerise. "Hey there Hood. What's up?" He taunts. "Say, why do you keep that Hood up all the time anyways? Why not let it down every once in a while?"

"I have my reasons!" She snaps. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see where my dorm is!" Cerise got up and stormed off.

With that Rocky shrugged and walked off the new teen teachers were left with confused by what their friend had

...

In a carriage that was going to Ever After High were teens, a boy and a girl.

The girl removed the hood of the cape she was wearing and revealed aqua hair with an azure mist streak on her left side. She had a worried expression. The boy took her hand in his and said:

"Don't worry Aladi, everything will turn out fine." He reassured.

"I dout it. I mean come on Jas, my magic gets out of control once a month and to make things worse I have to hide my wings."

"Aladi it's not your fault mom and dad fell in love."

"I know. Mom's the grandchild of the original Aladdin and dad's the grandchild of the original genie from the Aladdin story." She sighs. "It's just that since I'm now the next genie and you're the next Aladdin you have to go by mom's maiden name. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I never did have my magic."

Before he could reply the carriage was at the school and as the siblings stepped out stood a girl with with brown hair and blonde streaks on the left side (the streaks are braided) with a shell clip, wearing an electric green tank top with a fishnet off the shoulder over shirt that reached her elbows. She wore black pants with a shirt over it and knee length sneaker heel shoes. She had bluish green eyes.

"Aladi, Jason. Welcome to Ever After High."

...

Waiting for the carriage to arrive with her friends stood Alexis Mermaid. Yes Mermaid. Meaning that this year she would or wouldn't sign to be the next Little Mermaid (if you wanted to sign during your first year Headmaster Grimm made that possible since some people couldn't wait to start their stories.) And she was nervous.

She hadn't seen Jason Thief or his twin sister, Aladi Genie, all summer; and to make things worse she was sure she was in love with Jason. She had a crush on him since they were eight and it never went away.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the carriage pulled up. Out came a fair tanned girl with aqua hair and an azure mist streak. She wore a dark electric blue shirt that has lighter blue webbed sleeves (that reached her elbows), red wrist bands, black leggings with a black mini skirt and NIKE heeled shoes. A medium blue cape that matched her eyes.

The boy was fairly tanner, black messy hair, hazel eyes. Her wore a black shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Aladi, Jason. Welcome to Ever After High." Alexis greets her friends.

"H...Hey...Hey Alexis. What's going on?" Jason says.

Aladi elbows her brother and smirks. She knew that her brother and Alexis have liked each other since they were young and she's been plotting a way to get them together since then- she just wasn't sure how.

"So what do we do now Alexis?" Aladi wonders.

"We go and visit the headmaster." Alexis takes her friends and they head off to the main office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dorms and Schedules

Alexis was giving Aladi and Jason a tour of the school as they went to pick up their schedules for the school year. "...So we don't have to do Legacy Day you see-"

"Wait!" Aladi says as she stops and uses the time out signal with her hands. "What do you mean we don't have to do Legacy Day?"

"I mean since peoples stories don't disappear if they don't sign the Storybook of Legends then people get the choice if they want to sign it or not. Raven Queen proves that a few years back while were all still in middle school."

"Really?" The blue haired teen had hope in her voice. All her life she was told that she'd have to sign the Storybook of Legends which wouldn't have worked out well in her favor.

"Really. Oh look we're here." The three teens entered the room to see Baba Yaga meditation and working on scrolls for tomorrow. "Hello, Madam Yaga? We're here to pick up our schedules."

"Of course. Here you go." She hands all them a scroll that has their classes and teachers.

Alexis Mermaid:

Your fairy true self- Raven Queen

Mus-ic- Sparrow Hood

Dance- Duchess Swan

Riddlish- Madeline Hatter

Wonderland Animal care/ defense- Alistair Wonderland

Heritage isn't everything- Cerise Hood

Homeroom (first and last period of the day)- Ashlynn Ella

Aladi Genie:

How to study- Briar Croakington

Dance- Duchess Swan

Riddlish- Madeline Hatter

Animal Transformation- Hopper Croakington

Outdoors- Hunter Huntsman

Princess Accessories- Ashlynn Ella

Homeroom (first and last class of the day)- Cerise Hood

Jason Thief:

How a kingdom works- Lizzie Hearts

Hero Rescue- Dexter Charming

Whooing- Daring Charming

Mus-ic- Sparrow Hood

Riddlish- Madeline Hatter

Outdoors- Hunter Huntsman

Homeroom (first and last class of the day)- Ashlynn Ella

"Thank you." Alexis says as she and her two rebellious companions left.

...

As the three were leaving the room and walking down the hall they bumped into someone. Looking up Aladi saw a well tanned teen boy with brown eyes, brown hair in dreadlocks. He wore a green t-shirt with a tree on it, brown shorts and sandals.

"Tenzin?" Aladi wonders. "Tenzin Jungle?"

Looking up the teen known as "Tenzin" saw the others. "Alexis, Jason, Aladi?" He then gives all three a big bear group hug. "Man have I ever missed you guys!"

"It's good to see you too Tenz." Aladi says with a small chuckle.

"So Ten what classes do you have?" Jason asks.

"For homeroom I got Mr. Huntsman, then Ms. Queen, Ms. Hatter, Mr. Wonderland, Mr. Huntsman, Mr. Hood and Ms. Hood."

"That's great."

"Yeah. So Where are you guys off to?"

"We're going to find our dorms." Alexis states.

"Well Jason doesn't have to look for his roommate."

"Why not?" Jason asks.

"'Cause I'm yours. I checked the raster when I got here."

"No way! So you and I are sharing a dorm? That's awesome!"

They girls just rolled their eyes and gave little giggles at the boys antics. Only they would make such a big fuss over being roommates.

...

Okay chapter 2 down. Anyway found out that the Thronecoming special will be an hour long and will happen on November 25. Oh and thanks to Madam Zashley for allowing me to use Rocky Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New dorms new students

A/N: I know I know. I haven't updated in forever after (actually it was September Second). Anyway I found out that voting for Thronecoming starts October 22 (thank you to the animus reviewer for that) as far as I can tell the candidates for queen are: Raven Queen, Apple White, C. A. Cupid, Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes. The candidates for king are: Daring, Dexter, Hopper, Sparrow and Hunter.

Personally I think I'm going to vote for Briar and Hopper (what? I feel it would be all cliché if Apple or Raven won. Don't get me wrong I do like them just let someone else have a chance in the spotlight y'know? I mean I would vote for Sparrow if Duchess was in the running for queen (that would be very funny)) anyway on with the story.

Note the chapter after this one will be the night before the first day of school. Also I may seem a bit evil in this chapter.

...

When the gang got their schedules they all looked to see when they had lunch:

Raven - 11:00-11:30

Briar - 12:00-12:30

Lizzie - 11:30-12:00

Maddie - 12:00-12:30

Duchess - 12:30-1:00

Cerise - 12:30-1:00

Apple - 11:30-12:00

Ashlynn - 11:00-11:30

Hopper - 12:00-12:30

Dexter - 12:30-1:00

Daring - 11:30-12:00

Alistair - 11:00-11:30

Sparrow - 12:30-1:00

Hunter - 12:30-1:00

"It looks Alistair, Ashlynn and I have lunch together." Raven says. "And Lizzie, Apple and Daring have lunch, then it's Briar, Maddie and Hopper. Duchess, Cerise, Sparrow, Dexter and Hunter all have final lunch." Raven was disappointed. Even though she and Dexter are engaged she had a feeling something bad was going to happen and the fact that she would hardly see Dexter because of their jobs and now it's going to be even harder with them not seeing each other at lunch.

"Wait, where's Maddie and Alistair?" Apple asks.

"Yeah? Where are they?" Raven asks.

"They said something about going outside after you started saying who has what lunch." Hunter says.

...

Out on the front yard of the school Alistair was looking at some purple-pink-orange flowers while Maddie stood behind him with one hand on her elbow. "Alistair," she finally says her voice shaking. "What are we?"

"What?" Alistair asks he didn't want Maddie to know that he was daydreaming about her (even though she was behind him).

"What are we? After that kiss we had at Thronecoming a few years back we never really talked about it. I mean people my assume that we're together, or at least have been for the past few years, or we're just friends." Alistair stays silent. "I mean suppsoe someone comes up and asks if we're together or friends, what am I supposed to say?

"That I don't know? That we kissed a few years ago but never really talked about what the current status of our relationship is? Alistair just please give me an answer for once okay?"

He seriously didn't want this moment to be happening. He knew that it would have to happen but he never knew when so he wasn't exactly prepared for it. He really liked Maddie but what if they did get together? What then? Would she blame him for not giving her a choice of dating someone else because she had literally waited years for an answer? No, he couldn't do that so he gave in to the option (no matter how much it would break his heart).

"We're not together. It was probably just one of those things where people just get caught up in the moment." He tells her his heart breaking into pieces as he says it.

"Right," Maddie nervously agrees. "Just a thing where we just got caught up in the moment." Unknown to Alistair Maddie's heart was now also broken. When they were little they pretended to be "married" and their parents would tell them of an old Wonderlandian tale where once two Wonderlandians meet they fall in love with only that person no one else.

But that was just a legend in their world. "We should probably get inside."

"Huh?" Without realizing it it had started to rain down on the two. Running up the steps of the school Alistair put his jacket over his and Maddie's heads so they wouldn't get wet (or at least sick). "Uh...thanks."

"No problem." Just because we're friends doesn't mean I want you sick. The young male Alice adds in his head. "We should get in and shower so we don't get sick."

...

"What happened to you guys?" Raven asks when the two Wonderlandians come into the library soaking wet.

"Long story short: We were talking outside and it rained on us." Alistair replies. "We're going to shower but we don't know who our dorm mates are."

"Don't worry; I've got the list." Apple says. "Because Briar and Hopper are married they get to share a room. Other than that the roommates are: Raven and Maddie 208, Lizzie and me 210, Duchess, Cerise and Ashlynn 206. For the boys it's: Sparrow and Hunter 209, Dexter, Daring and Alistair 207." Nodding the two Wonderlandians ran off to their rooms so they could take a shower and get ready for bed as tomorrow was going to be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Night before

After taking his shower Alistair changed into some pajamas which was a white t-shirt and light blue pants, brushed his teeth then entered the bedroom part of his dorm. And crawled into bed but before going to sleep one of his roommates, Dexter, asked him:

"What happened between you and Maddie?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you two came into the library you both seemed...awkward around each other. What happened?"

"I'm curious as well." Daring says.

"Well if you must know," he sighs, "do you remember Thronecoming a few years back? When Maddie and I kissed?" The Charming brothers nod. "Well we haven't really talked about what our relationship was after that. So before we came in Maddie finally asked me."

"What did you say?" You know Darings' curious when he's not looking in his mirror (or talking about Lizzie (which has now started in his sleep).

"I told her that we're just friends and that it was something that was just in the moment."

"You what?!"

"Jeez blow out my ear drums and make me dead guys, do really."

"Sorry." Dexter says. "But why would you say that to Maddie?"

"Yeah? I thought you liked her?"

"I do! It's just that...I thought that if we did get together then what if in a few years from now she was mad at me? For not letting date a few guys and making her wait on an answer for us. I couldn't do that to her."

"Is your heart broken?"

"Yes it is Daring." If though that's a stupid question to ask.

"And how's Maddie with all of this?"

"I don't know. You know I think Maddie might actually be my one."

The blond and Burnett brothers look at each other than back at Alistair. "Care elaborate?" Dexter asks.

"When Maddie and I were younger our parents would always tell us of this myth. It said that when two Wonderlandians met, no matter the age, they would know that that person is their soul mate."

"And you think that is what's going on with you and Maddie?" Daring says. Alistair nods. Without saying another word the three young teachers went to sleep.

...

After her shower Maddie was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She liked Alistair and was hoping that he would say that they were together, but what if he likes someone else? Or if he grew to resent her because she confronted him about the kiss (sure it had happened years ago but still,) so she accepted his decision, even if she wasn't happy with it.

"Mads," Raven says, "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah...no..."

"What's the matter Hatter?" Yeah Maddie's starting to rub off a bit on her.

"When Alistair and I were kids our parents would tell us of this old Wonderlandian myth. The myth states that when two Wonderlandians meet, no matter the age, those two will know that they are soul mates."

"And you think that that old myth could apply to you and Alistair?" Maddie nods. Ever since she was little Maddie has had a crush on Alistair but she wasn't going to try and change his mind into thinking that that old myth applies to them. Besides she never even tried to try and move on from her crush so maybe she should. "I'm going to bed. Night Maddie."

"Night Rae."

...

In their dorm Aladi and Alexis were getting for sleep as well but neither one of them felt tired. "So," Alexis says to her BFFA, "how do you like the school?"

"It seems Wonderlandiful. I can't wait for classes tomorrow. What?"

"You? Not worried about classes? Who are you and what have you done with Aladi? She's always worried about someone finding out about her wings."

"I know. But for some weird reason I just can't wait for classes tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'm getting that feeling too. Also sorry for greeting you guys with my bed head this morning I just felt like getting lazy. Also I have news."

"What kinda news?"

"The son of The Phantom of the Opera, Aaron, and the daughter of Belle and the Beast, Adele, is starting school in a few weeks."

"What about the child of Christine and Raoul? Is she not coming?"

"She doesn't really like her story. Taking after her mom having Aaron be her "Angel of music." Don't get me wrong Aaron isn't thrilled about it either. I mean his story would have to start while in high school then he kills people. Yeah...not exactly the best story."

"Point taken." Both made their ways to their individual beds. Alexis's was like a big seashell with a pink sheet and comforter with a white pillow. Aladi's is like a princess bed. It had a gold frame, blue-green curtains and white sheets with a white pillow. "Alexis, do you ever think of 'what it's.'"

"Explain."

"I mean I never had my powers until I was thirteen and...I just wonder what would happen to me if I didn't have them. Would I get to make my own story? Do I go into another? Do I still go into Aladdin?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Aladi, let's get some sleep." Nodding the young fairy/ genie turned on her side and closed her eyes hoping to find sleep.

...

A/N: Okay so the day before voting I actually went on the site and could vote. Briar is not on the list (which is upsetting but oh well) and I don't think we can vote on the guys. Either way here's the order of the girls winning:

1-Raven Queen

2-Apple White

3-C.A. Cupid

4-Blondie Lockes.

Remember vote to see who wins the crown. Bye.


End file.
